A Sad Dragon with A Bakugan's Partner
by Time Chronicler
Summary: The Young Dragon, Chizu has Drago's partner and he is very upset that he see him, at all but can hear him well in his thoughts. But Chizu has a ability to allow Drago to see Dan again. Will that make Drago's spirits lifted up or no? Will it make him happy or no? Find out in this story. I don't own any Bakugan or Spyro series. So plz R & R To be rated M just be on the safe side.
1. Chizu Meet the Chronicler

What is going on? I am shaking bad...I want to go home. I felt like my heart is about to split! Then I roared and fainted.

I don't know how long when I was out as I woke up. Huh?! I bolted up and looked around. In the library? Do not be afraid my friend. Said the voice in my head. "Who's there?!" I yelled frightened as I backed away...Who's ever is speaking to me. But the the voice sounded like the wise and ancient voice. Who is it? I am coming. It's said again. I froze. I heard footsteps...But slowly. Huh? That's odd.

Moment later I saw him...he's an old dragon...the grey dragon.(if you know from spyro game. Of the legend of spyro series. Then that him.) The Chronicler...I was awed. The Chronicler nods..."It is I...young dragon...and I have been waiting for you." He smiled gently. He has been waiting for me? For what? "I'm glad you asked." He said as he read my mind. Urk! As I stiffened. The reason I brought you here young one...is because. You have someone in you." What? "Huh? In me? Who?" I asked carefully. The Chronicler looked at me and said, "Dan Kuso...Drago's partner. Right now what I'm seeing in his book since they both shows up in Dragon Realm. He is searching for Dan, in rage and rather upset. But Dan is in you...in you gem on your chest." I looked down to my chest. He's right...yeah he is right. But the thought in my mind really scared me. "I know what you are thinking young dragon. You are thinking that Drago may attack you if you reveal to Drago about that you have Dan in your chest?" I nods. "Don't worry...I will contact him. Okay?" I froze in fear. But I nods slowly. He nods back.

Five minutes later talking to Drago...the Chronicler was finished and he sighed. I was shaking...fearing. "it's okay...it under controlled. Young Dragon. I've already spoke to him. But there is a that you need to know that I've told Drago." I preked up. " Whenever someone hits you or killed you...Dan will your bonds and will die along will you. And it did made Drago mad at that part...But he did I stated that he will find you protect you while Dan is in you. And also I did told him that I will give you a new ability to allow him to see Dan more often and it made him more happy." I smile at that and nods to that power. "I would like to have that power to him happy." I said...the Chronicler smiled. "Very well then, the power is yours." I saw the white glowing and it emerged into me in my gem. It's kinda painful as I winced...ow. "I'm sorry...it does feel painful. Now...focus on the picture of Drago's partner and he shows up on the outside world.

I did as he was told. I saw him in my mind and I felt him popped up on my left shoulder. "Whoa!" The boy yelled. I turns and looked. It's him...it was Dan. He loomed at me.

"Hey...you kinda remind me of Drago. But you have arrows...May I ask your name?" Dan asked me.

I smiled and said. "Chizu...and I am the Avatar Fusion Dragonoid."

Dan was awed. "Hey...Drago is the Fusion Dragonoid...cool man! That was awesome dude! I laughed. The Chronicler interrupted gently. "I am sorry to interrupted you guys...But it is time for you two to go." We both looked at him and nods and said okay.

"I can't wait to see Drago again since Chizu has new power to allow Drago to see me." He cheered. Heh. The Chronicler smiled and nods. He summoned the portal and it was white...looks like it was ready to go. "The portal to Dragon Realm and meet Drago. I'm sure he's waiting for you..." I nods and Dan disappeared into back gem.

"We are ready." I said in determination. The Chronicler nods and back away from the portal. And I ran into the portal and preparing to meet Drago for the very first time.


	2. Chizu Meet Drago

"Argh! How is it going to take us to get there?" Dan said feeling irrational. I sighed...well we been in the airborne in the portal about an hour and yeah younger kids do get bored easily. "Have patience Dan...Okay? I'm sure we're almost there." Suddenly...the light shows up. Finally! "Dude? What the light in front of us?" Dan asked me. "That the exited of the end of the patrol...we're about to head outside." I said. "Sweet! I can't wait to see it." He said in aliitle hyper. I smile and jumped out, then landed to the ground.

Then suddenly my fear has grown back...immediately. What was I saw in front of me was Drago. But his back was facing me...his face is not looking at me. "Drago! Can you hear me?" Dan hollered to Drago. I stiffen as Drago looked up at Dan's voice...and he turns to left and saw me. I could not move at all...I stood frozen. "Drago...Please don't hurt him, I'm fine. I can see through his eyes can hear. Don't worry about me...buddy. I'm okay. Oh! Chizu...show Drago the ability that you can allow Drago to see me." Drago and I perked up. "Okay." I said.

I used my ability to the image of Dan in my mind and Dan popped up to my hand. But this time Dan was glowing with light white. "Huh?" I was shocked...What was that? I looked at Drago. He is walking toward me and took Dan from me. "Dan...What happened to you?" He said sadly. Dan looked on himself and said. "I don't know...But I feel fine. I'm not dead...But something tells me It protecting me." Drago tilted his head in concerned. Ah...I see. Yeah...that right so no enemy can harm him. "Is that true?" Dan asked me. Huh? He heard me? Dan nods. "What?" Drago asked. "I'm afraid it true...the reason that the glowing around Dan's body that is protecting him is the reason why that the enemy cannot harm your partner...hmm. it must because from hem from my chest...it has magical power since I'm the Avatar as the spirit. But Dan is not dead...when the enemy attacks Dan...it will go through him...it will not harm. Means that Dan will not feel a thing at all." I said as I smile with my claw lifting up.

"Wow." Dan and Drago said. "That is cool! That will protect me from any enemies right?" Dan asked me. I nods. "Amazing." Drago said in awed. He looked at Dan. "It looks perfect for you Dan." Then he hugged him...Dan hugged him back. I smiled and I looked at the sky. My smiled disappeared...oh no...it already getting dark. I looked back at them and sighed. "Guys...I really hated to say this. But I'm afraid it getting late...we really need to get some sleep." I said sadly. "And plus Dan need to return to me in my gem safely." Drago looked up from there hugs. He nods sadly. "Okay." He said. He looks back at Dan...Dan was smiling. "Don't worry buddy...I'll be okay." Dan assured him gently patting him softly. Drago was nearly in tears...and he sniffles. "Okay Dan...I'll trust you and the Avatar." He said his voice cracked.

Dan smiled. "His name is Chizu...by the way." He said patting him. "Oh." He looked at me and said. "Nice to meet you Chizu." I smiled and nods. "Nice to meet you too." I said. Drago headed Dan to me and Dan took few stepped to my gem and few seconds of glows and he was gone into my gem. Ow...that's kinda hurts. I may get uses to it soon. I look at Drago...He sighed. "It okay...we him tomorrow. Okay? Let's get some sleep...Okay?" He nods and he lied down to sleep. And I did the same...I was lulled to sleep fast. Goodnight everyone...I'll see the next day.


	3. Chizu Alone With Dan

Sorry for the late update chapter...But I'm back now. I'm sorry to say this...this chapter might be short...maybe. I don't know yet though. So please enjoy.

Argh...now what's wrong with me? I woke up in the morning in a bad mood. And I looked and I was surprised that Drago was not here with me...and of course, his partner Dan. Who is inside me in my gem. I'm also a bit shocked that Dan is still snoozing in me as I sensed him that his mind is out. I sighed and looked around again to try find Drago again, but unsuccessful. I got up and starts walking to try find me some foods. I got a feeling that Drago might have hunting since he's hungry...I guess. Heh.

Yeah well I would say that of course. No biggie. Well maybe Drago is still unhappy that Dan is not with him...But I did show him his partner with my ability...right? Yeah. That's it. But deep down ...maybe he still truly wish that he want Dan with was friendships ...like a bond.

I sighed sadly...I felt bad for both of them...mostly for Drago. I can tell his heart hurt more...But cannot blame this world when it was cursed...by the dark Lord. That who has banned the humans to die if who enter the world. But lucky Dan is saved...by me and the Chronicler. I can't believe it that it happened like that...Wow.

"Wah!"

Bonk!

What? I suddenly coughed. Twice...figures. "Dan? Was that you?" I asked him.

He replied back groaned. "Yeah dude...Ow."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

I can feel him nods back. "Hey...where's Drago?" I frowned, then felt sad. "I don't know." I said feeling honesty.

I looked up to the sky. What it already at noon...man...My mind must be wandered to fast. Heh. "Dan? Are you hungry?" He nods. "Okay, let's get something to eat til Drago gets back...Okay dude?

Dan reply back laughing. "Okay man."

Will Drago comes back or no? You decide...Please R&R.


End file.
